Drabble Series : Painting
by blxssxm
Summary: "Kalau begitu daddy cepatlah pulang supaya kita bisa melukis bersama." -Lily Kim #KimFamilySeries [NamSeok/Namjoon X Hoseok/top!Nam bottom!Seok]


NAMSEOK

Kim Namjoon Jung Hoseok

#KimFamilySeries

 _Painting_

"Daddy!"

" _Hey ma chèrie, bagaimana keadaanmu disana hm?"_

"I've been being a really good girl, benarkan mommy?"

Lily mendongakkan kepalanya untuk menatap sang ibu yang kini tengah memegang ponsel untuknya, sementara sang ibu hanya menganggukkan kepala dengan senyum yang senantiasa terlukis diwajahnya.

Memang benar saat itu sepasang ibu Dan anak itu tengah melakukan _video call_ bersama sang ayah yang saat ini tengah berusaha menyelesaikan pekerjaannya diluar negeri. Namjoon sendiri hanya terkekeh gemas melihat putrinya yang bersemangat seperti biasanya.

" _Good girl. kau harus bisa menjaga mommy dan bersikap baik padanya, mengerti?"_

"Ay-ay, captain!"

Kedua orangtua itu tertawa melihat tingkah putri mereka yang saat ini tengah melakukan hormat dengan wajah serius yang dibuat-buat.

" _Alright, jadi apa yang kau lakukan selama daddy tidak dirumah hm?"_

"Aku belajar melukis saat disekolah dan Mrs. Ann berkata jika lukisanku sangat indah."

Lily tersenyum lebar kala dia mengingat pujian dari gurunya yang mengatakan jika lukisan yang dia buat sangat indah dengan warna-warna ceria didalamnya.

" _Benarkah? Apa Lily bisa menunjukkan lukisan itu pada daddy?"_

Dengan itu Lily segera bangkit Dan berlari dengan kaki mungilnya menuju kamarnya untuk mengambil lukisan yang dia ceritakan. Hoseok hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah laku putri kecilnya yang selalu terlihat antusias kapanpun dan dimanapun dia berada.

" _Lily terlihat sangat bersemangat seperti biasa."_

Hoseok menoleh pada ponsel yang berada digenggamannya untuk menemukan Namjoon yang sedang menatapnya lembut. Dia rindu tatapan itu jika boleh jujur. Sudah hampir seminggu Namjoon berada jauh darinya dan Lily, jadi wajar bukan jika dia merindukan suaminya.

"Ya, dia selalu cerah seperti matahari diluar sana."

" _Begitu juga kau, sayang. Kau dan Lily adalah matahariku. Tanpa kalian, aku tidak mungkin bisa bertahan hidup."_

Hoseok memalingkan wajahnya yang sudah dihiasi oleh semburat merah disekitar pipinya. _uh, pria ini benar-benar,_ pikirnya.

" _Kau memerah_."

"Itu salahmu."

" _Memangnya apa yang aku lakukan?_ "

"Kau tidak melakukan apapun, tapi mulutmu itu benar-benar menyebalkan."

" _Mulutku? Tapi aku hanya mengatakan yang sesungguhnya."_

Dengan tanpa sadar Hoseok mengerucutkan bibirnya dan itu terlihat sangat manis untuk Namjoon. Dia semakin mengerucutkan bibirnya kala dia mendengar suara gelak tawa suaminya dari seberang sana. Dirinya hendak melayangkan protes saat akhirnya kedua matanya menangkap Lily dengan ekspresi sedihnya berjalan mendekati Hoseok.

"Lily, what happened hm?"

Pria manis itu membawa Lily keatas pangkuannya dan mengelus kepalanya dengan lembut. Sementara Lily mengerucutkan bibirnya, kebiasaannya saat sedang kesal.

"Aku tidak bisa menemukan lukisanku mommy. Padahal aku sangat ingin menunjukkannya pada daddy."

Perempuan kecil itu memainkan jarinya sambil menundukkan kepala dengan bibir yang masih dikerucutkan lucu. Melihat itu, Namjoon dibuat tersenyum gemas pada putrinya.

 _"Hey, it's okay Lily sweetheart. Kita bisa melukis bersama setelah daddy menyelesaikan pekerjaan disini. Kita akan melukis banyak hal cantik yang ada disekitar kita."_

Namjoon sedikit melirik Hoseok saat dia mengucapkan kalimat terakhirnya yang mau tidak mau membuatnya kembali merona samar.

"Daddymu benar sayang, kita akan melukis banyak hal saat daddy sudah kembali dari pekerjaannya. Jadi sekarang tersenyumlah, atau daddy akan ikut bersedih."

Lily menoleh pada ponsel sang ibu yang masih menampilkan wajah ayahnya disana dan akhirnya kembali tersenyum.

"Kalau begitu daddy cepatlah pulang supaya kita bisa melukis bersama. Lily akan melukis wajah mommy dan daddy nantinya."

" _Ay-ay captain!_ "

Namjoon melakukan hormat pada Lily seperti yang dilakukan putrinya tadi. Lily tertawa kecil melihat ayahnya sedang berhormat ria dengan wajah serius dibuat-buat yang menurutnya sangat lucu.

" _Kalau begitu daddy harus kembali bekerja supaya bisa pulang lebih cepat dan bertemu Lily dan mommy. Baik-baiklah disana bersama mommy, sweetheart. Daddy sangat mencintai kalian."_

"See you soon daddy, Lily dan mommy juga sangat mencintaimu."

Lily mendaratkan ciumannya pada ponsel yang Ada ditangan Hoseok seolah-olah dia sedang mencium ayahnya yang dibalas dengan kekehan Namjoon yang sedang melambaikan tangan padanya. Sesaat setelah _video call_ itu berakhir, Lily segera bergelung dipelukan Hoseok dan mengatakan kalau dia tidak sabar menunggu Namjoon pulang supaya mereka bisa melukis bersama-sama. Hoseok terkekeh dan menggesekkan hidungnya dengan hidung Lily dengan gemas yang kontan membuat putri kecilnya tertawa geli.

"Tunggulah sebentar lagi, Lily my dear. Daddymu pasti akan kembali tidak lama lagi seperti yang dia katakan padamu tadi."

 _END_


End file.
